Perfectly in Love
by Wild as the Wind Is
Summary: This will just be a few of Seaweed & Penny one-shots on their feelings and thoughts in the actual Hairspray movie.  Rest of Summary Inside :hope you love it! R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I am on a role with writing! :) This will be one of a few chapters in Either Seaweed or Penny pov. This will be their thoughts in the Hairspray Movie. This one will be Seaweed talking to his mom about how Different He and Penny are. There will be more to come INCLUDING Penny's thoughts while she is tide up and Seaweed rescues her! ;-)**

**I dont own Hairspray..duh.. **

I was on the porch. It was about to turn dark outside. Momma wouldn't allow us to stay out here after dark. She said it wasn't safe.

I came here to think all the time. Although, until now, i didnt really have much wrong in my life.

But now, the only thing on my mind was Penny Pingleton.

Gosh, she was perfect. Her hair was in curly ponytails everyday. I now realized her favorite food was a lollipop, cherry to be exact. Her figure was long and lean and...Man..I have it bad. I thought chuckling to myself. Every since I met her in detention I just couldn't..

I heard the door creak and my Momma's voice call my name, Seaweed? You out here?"

"Yes momma." I said, not minding her company.

"Now what are you doin' out here so late?" She asked me.

I replied quite softly, "Oh just, thinkin' I guess."

She looked at me as she sat down beside me, her eyebrow cocked slightly, "This doesn't have anything to do with that lovely girl you brought in today?"

Did she have to figure out everything?

"If your talking about Penny, yeah." I sighed, thinking again how absolutely ridiculous this felt. Every time I thought about her I got nervous..

Momma chuckled, "Yeah I was guessing you where sweet on her." her face broke into a smile. "I saw the way she looked at you too." her voice trailed off as I turned my head toward her in surprise.

I stuttered as I spoke, "Wait she looked at me? Wait was it a good look?" I sighed once more. I was obsessed wth this girl.

A white girl.

"Yes, honey you are quite the charmer." Momma told me.

I smiled at her sheepishly.

"Love is a gift, Seaweed. It doesn't matter what people say or do. No one seems to remember that."

"But that's the problem Momma! I've never cared what other people thought of me 'cause I've had to deal with it all my life. But she hasn't She's.." I broke off the sentence, trying to figure out how to describe her.

"She's perfect." I mumbled out solemnly. By 'perfect' I meant allot of things.

Perfectly beautiful.

Perfectly innocent.

Perfectly white.

We could never be together. She probably thinks I was just 'a Negro boy.'

"Sometimes love isn't served on a sliver platter. You gotta fight for it."

"But were not it love yet Momma." I surprised myself by saying 'yet'.

She smiled at me mischievously, "Well maybe not yet, but I gotta feelin' Seaweed." She told me as she stood up to leave me outside alone for a few more minutes.

Oh great, Momma has a 'feeling'. This oughta be good.

Hope you loved it!

**SOOOO how was it? Ive never done anything like that before so I hope I did okay! Tell me what you thought! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why HELLO there! :) another chapter! YAY! :)**

**I dont own Hairspray..duh.. **

_-Seaweedpov-_

"Tracy! Your here! You don't have to be here, it will ruin any chance you have of..

"I know Seaweed, it's worth it." She told me with a small smile on her face.

"Uh, Tracy? Do you know if Penny is coming? I mean she told me she would be here." To tell the truth, I was worried sick about her

"Oh really?" Tracy said as her eyebrows furrowed, then straitened as her eyes got slightly wider. "Oh no! Her mother probably found out or something. She probably couldn't come because her mother watches her like hawk. It's always been like that, she has to either lie or sneak out to do pretty much everything."

"Oh." I said, solemnly. As we started walking along the street. I realized that it would be just one more barrier for her and me.

Well, if Penny couldn't come to the integration march. Then I would go to her. Momma had been right, if we had any chance of being together, I was gonna fight for it.

_-Pennypov.-_

Mother has absolutely lost her mind.

This is great, just great! I thought.

I told Seaweed I would be at the integration march! Of course I had to be caught helping Tracy, and Mother just had to get the jump rope!

After all these years I still don't no how to get out of these! I shook and wiggled my arms trying to get out., or at least loosen them. It was simply impossible. I guess the 'devil child' wasn't so evil ad crafty that I can't get out of this stupid rope after sixteen years.

As my mind wondered, I thought about the worst possible things that could happen.

Oh no..Seaweed probably thinks I was lying to him. He probably thinks I'm racist too and was trying to lead him on or something.

Yeah right..I bet he didn't even think of me that way.

I bet he hates me.

I would give anything to tell him how I feel. I bet he thinks I'm so..so..white that there is not a way on earth we could be together. In fact I think I think that.

The way people looked at us when we had danced at Ms. Maybelle's party. Like it was so out of the ordinary. Of course I wasn't really paying attention, I had been looking at Seaweed most of the time.

The thought made me smile. Me and Seaweed dancing together...

My eyes got wide as I heard something by the window. I turned around and there he was.

"Seaweed! Shh! Don't let her hear you!" I warned softly. He was in my room!

Gosh he was handsome. I know it sounded stupid to some, but I loved the color of his skin. The dark chocolate color suited him fine.

"Penny what happened to you?" He asked as he got next to me and tried to untie my mother's knots around me.

"She's punishing me for harboring a fugitive without her permission." I said being completely serious. He looked at me incredulously for a split second then went back to untying me.

Even though it was obvious, I was so shocked he was here I couldn't believe it. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

He looked up from the rope to my face, he's charming smile showed slightly as he said, "I'm here to rescue the fair maiden baby."

Shivers reached up my spine as he kissed me. His lips felt so good against mine. My entire body tingled with his arms around me, making it all the more annoying I was tide up.

He..He just kissed me.

A boy just kissed..me.

Seaweed just kissed me!

"Seaweed you do care. I was afraid the colors of our skin would keep us apart." I said, even now a little frightened it was true.

"No." He said reassuring me as he, once again tried to untie the knots my mother had done so well.

"But these knots might! Was your mom in the Navy?" He asked me.

I couldn't help but giggle at his reaction.

He shuffled for something in his pocket, finding a knife. The blade snapped opened as Seaweed grinned mischievously. My eyes and smile widened. If a knife didn't get me out I didn't no what would.

The ropes snapped after a few seconds, they fell limp on my arms.

I was finally free and stood up and faced Seaweed. He grinned at me, causing me to blush. My face getting hot as I leaned closer to him and kissed him once more.

We broke apart and headed straight down the ladder...

**DONE! :) well..with this chapter anyway! I love breaks dont you? You have so much time to catch up on your stories! :)**


End file.
